


Theme Dates with Hvitserk

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dating, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Theme Dates with Hvitserk

**Theme Dates with Hvitserk:**

  * Hvitserk is the grand master at theme dates
  * Each date is elaborate as his theme parties, unlike the parties there is only one person to impress
  * When Hvitserk put together the first date you thought he was crazy
  * It was a tropical vacation theme
  * Complete with a cheesy 3D short film where you were snorkeling
  * He had everything!
  * Hawaiian print shirts and leis. Sunglasses, pineapples and coconuts to drink from
  * Everything was tropical flavoured
  * You have never ate so much pineapple flavour in your life
  * Hawaiian pizza, because
  * Banana splits for dessert
  * Tiki torches in his apartment wasn’t a good idea…
  * Although Hvitserk was convinced they would be fine if not lit
  * He even took you “shark watching” by adding toy sharks to a full bath tub
  * Ubbe told him it was the dumbest idea, but Ubbe was oh so wrong!
  * You never know when Hvitserk is planning a theme date
  * Which makes them that much more enjoyable
  * He likes surprising you
  * Ivar says it’s a miracle he ever got laid
  * You have different ideas as to why that happened ;)
  * Hvitserk has planned so many themes you have began to lose count: Tropical, Italian, Mountain Climbing, Breakfast at Tiffany’s…
  * Your personal favourite was Viking
  * He looked too good in that fake fur rug from Target around his shoulders
  * It was all fun until you accidentally smacked him too hard with the toy sword, the punishment was worth it ;)
  * Hvitserk has a childlike wonder and his imagination never disappoints


End file.
